<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is An Open Door by LionessRinoaVIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472085">Love Is An Open Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII'>LionessRinoaVIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resident Evil Cleon Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biohazard | Resident Evil 2 Spoilers, Cleon, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Chris Redfield, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I Have Also Not Met Chris Redfield So Please Forgive His Portrayal, I Have Only Played RE2 So Please Forgive Canon Divergence Post Game, Oblivious Leon S. Kennedy, Parent Claire Redfield, Parent Leon Kennedy, Post-Resident Evil 2, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few weeks since their infamous night together in the Raccoon City Police Department, and Claire Redfield has some news for Leon following their one night stand. Fluffy date, doesn't follow canon outside of the REmake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resident Evil Cleon Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is An Open Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts">Xadrea</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was stale and cold in the smoky bar on the outskirts of Raccoon City. Auburn hair swished from a high ponytail as the body it belonged to bounced excitedly from foot to foot and concentrated on the rickety old dart board plastered to the wall. The plastic tip of the dart in her hand was bent and barely stuck in the aged peg as she thrust the small object forward. The dart clattered to the floor after a moment, but a bullseye was still a bullseye.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Claire Redfield whooped and pumped her fist into the air, more than grateful for the distraction. She had been waiting for someone all night, and the looming bad news she had to deliver was churning her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or, you know, it could also be morning sickness.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself, pressing a hand to her flat stomach with a slight grimace. This had not been part of her plans for the spring semester, that was for sure. Then again, neither had being bent over in a dirty police station by the baby’s father.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            An overly perky waitress sauntered up to the table and leaned over, her large breasts spilling onto the dark mahogany as she placed a large pitcher of beer down in front of her brother. Claire had been trying to shoo Chris away for the last half hour, but he wasn’t taking the hints. The last thing she needed was her older brother harassing Leon if and when he finally showed up. “When are you going to relax a little a chug one of these? You love to drink.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Claire rolled her steel grey eyes and sighed. “I said no thank you, Chris.” Her tone was clipped, and it wasn’t like her. Chris looked worried. The two of them had always been pretty close, and Claire being cagey about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t the way he was used to his sister behaving. It was weird. Maybe she was angry that he hadn’t told her about Europe…but he knew his sister. If he’d told her even a hint of what had been going on, she’d have followed him. He didn’t need her putting herself in harms way. She was stubborn to boot.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “You’re not acting like yourself, Sis. If you don’t down that beer and sit your ass down for some onion rings, I’m calling you a shrink.” The words had barely rolled from his lips when Claire’s face paled three shades, and he followed her intense gaze to the other side of the bar. Leon S. Kennedy had pushed the door open and he was looking handsome in a crisp red button down and dark wash jeans. She must have blushed, because her brother snorted. “Ah, I see how it is. You’re acting squirrely cuz you asked that rookie to come meet you for a date. Fine, I get it, you don’t want your cool brother stealing your thunder.” He winked at his sister and gave her arm a small pat before he grabbed his beer and moseyed to another table, where he’d have his back to them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            That wasn’t distant enough, and Claire was uncomfortable in her own skin as she locked eyes with Leon from across the room. That damned boyish grin sent a shiver down her spine, and she didn’t know what to do with herself as she forced an optimistic smile to her lips. “Hey, Stranger! Long time no see.” It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a long time. He had given her his number after the night they had spent together in the police station, and they texted back and forth a little, but this was the first they had seen one another in person in eight weeks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Leon’s light brown hair almost looked blonde in the dim overhead lights, and a coy smile played with the corners of his lips. Claire thought he was so handsome, and her heart stuttered in her chest as he gestured toward the table for her to sit first. “I’m sorry. I sort of left the ball in your court, didn’t I? I should’ve asked you out first. I guess I was trying to gage your interest.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Claire had to snicker at that. Considering what they’d done all over the dark room…she’d say she gave him some strong indications. “Pretty damn interested.” She admitted with a small giggle as she plopped down in her chair and took a sip of some water. “In your defense, you did ask me out for a burger, we just—”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Leon laughed. “…never acted on it. We had to focus on what we were going to do with Sherry.” Leon reached across the table as he sat and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “She’s a good kid. How’s she doin’?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            A fondness flooded her chest, and Claire couldn’t help but smile. Sherry had been staying with her, she couldn’t find it in her heart to part with her. Her only regret was that she was often gone to class; she didn’t want Sherry thinking she didn’t want to spend time with her like her birth mother hadn’t. Between that and being very curious to know more about the G and T virus’s…she was heavily contemplating dropping out. “I should have left her in protective custody but I…Leon I couldn’t…she’s such a happy little girl.” That didn’t answer his question and she sighed. “She’s adjusting to everything pretty well. All things considered.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Leon nodded. Sherry had been through a lot, losing both her parents the way she did. He missed the kiddo, and he’d missed Claire even more. He regretted not pursuing her harder, but he supposed now was as good a time as any. She was wearing a red leather jacket and a black tank; he thought she looked cute. “That’s good. I’d like to see her. I-I’d like to see you both more often.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Claire’s smile was bittersweet and the light behind her eyes dimmed a little as she dropped her gaze to her hands. “I’d really like that.” She didn’t know how to broach the elephant in the room. Leon was none the wiser, but she felt like she was suffocating. She didn’t know if she was prepared to do what he probably wanted. What guy in his right mind would want anything less than an abortion in a situation like they were in? “Um…Leon, there is something I’d like to talk with you about, if that’s okay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            His ice blue eyes were affectionate pools, and she couldn’t understand how they held such love behind them when he barely knew her. She supposed she was imagining it. Leon was just so damn charming. It came with the territory. He titled her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. “Something is bothering you. Talk to me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Where should she even start? She had never done anything like this before. She was only nineteen years old. Claire was kicking herself for being so stupid. Leon was a great guy, and she’d let her hormones ruin everything. She’d never see or hear from him after this, she was sure of it. “Let me preface by saying that I’m not expecting anything, okay, I know our situation is unique and I’m completely down for whatever you want to do here.” She sucked in a shaky breath and blinked away tears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Leon’s eyebrows </span>
  <span>furrowed;</span>
  <span> he didn’t understand. It felt like she was breaking up with him, but they were hardly even together. “Claire, I—”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m pregnant.” She blurted, avoiding his eyes as her throat seemed to clamp shut. There was a long silence, and Claire screwed her eyes closed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He hates me, he’s never going to talk to me again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll get rid of </span>
  <span>it;</span>
  <span> you don’t have to worry…I j-just…wanted to let you know that it existed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            More silence. He was killing her. She was getting ready to make a run for it when suddenly she was enveloped in a pair of large, muscular arms. Her eyes shot open and tears were streaming silently down Leon’s cheeks as he held her firmly against his chest. They dropped onto her face as he bent to kiss her forehead, and she didn’t know how to react, frozen in place. That was okay with Leon. He was prepared to do the talking. “You say you’re down for whatever I want to do here, but this is your body, Claire.” He said softly. “I am not about to tell you what to do with it. But…I will say this. If you’re assuming I want to get rid of it, I don’t. I made…</span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>made…the baby didn’t ask to exist. Whatever you decide, I’ll support.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “We barely know one another.” She whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Leon shook his head. “That can change. I…want that to change. If you do.” His voice was trembling, but he sounded so sure, and Claire shattered in his arms. She buried her face into his chest and wept, harsh sobs shaking her shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            It was all she could do to nod. “I do. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to s-stick around just because I want to keep—” Leon cut her off, pulling her back from his tight embrace and planting his lips firmly against her own. She melted into him, as he knew she would, and he threaded his fingers into her hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “I don’t feel that way, and neither should you. Claire Redfield, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see you. Like, see you see you. Regardless of…” His hand dropped down to her stomach and rested there for a moment. He didn’t need to say it. She knew what he was alluding to. Regardless of…their baby. That was a strange thought for her, and she was sure it was even stranger for him. “Um…you should eat. Please, let me order you something.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Claire opened her mouth to protest, she felt nauseas, but she didn’t get the chance to as Chris reemerged from his table cross the bar with his beer in hand. His expression had soured, and he towered over Leon as he slammed his glass down on the table. “Do you get off on making girls cry, Rookie?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “N-No sir, I didn’t—”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “Chris,” Claire snapped. “Knock it off. I can handle myself and he didn’t do anything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Chris didn’t seem so sure and he narrowed his eyes at his technical co-worker. With the police station crawling with zombies and god only knew what else, there hadn’t been much an opportunity for them to work alongside one another. Raccoon City as well as </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>left alive on the force was still trying to figure that one out. The whole damn city needed to be under quarantine, and that was something both Chris and one of his old partners, Jill, were working on. “Why are you acting so--”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my period.” She hissed stiltedly, knowing that would shut him up. It did the trick, and Chris’s expression melted into one of pity. Jill wasn’t his girlfriend, despite his attempts to get her attention, but he had been on the receiving end of some of her PMS mood swings and he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>envy Leon right now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ohohoho</span>
  <span>...say no more, enjoy your...whatever this is.” He gestured between the two of them and winked at his sister before he chugged what was left of his drink and got the hell out of dodge. Leon was trying not to laugh, and he was smitten by the pink tint that highlighted her already naturally rosy cheeks. Claire was so beautiful. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know...he’s your brother. If we’re keeping this baby, he’s...</span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> find out.” Leon was shining with a goofy happiness that took Claire’s breath. He seemed to have brightened considerably since she’d dropped the news, and she had no idea how true that really was. Leon had been having suicidal ideations more and more since the incident at the police station, and this news was the break he needed. It was the light at the end of the tunnel. “Do you know if that’s for sure what you want, yet?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Every fiber of Claire’s being wanted to scream yes. She’d been nervous about him rejecting her, and she’d fully mentally prepared for the loss she was sure he’d want her to pursue. Knowing that he didn’t? She was attached to that baby within a moment’s notice. She didn’t want to seem over eager, however, and she let out a soft chuckle. “Come with me back to my apartment? We have a lot to talk about.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters belong to Capcom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>